


Summer Hours

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reminds Severus why he has summer hours in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Hours

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Um...not sure?.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Er...exhibitionism. Sort of.
> 
> **A/N:** Thank you, Sevfan and Emynn! You deserve snogs and chocolate.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer Hours

~

It was sunset when Harry arrived at Severus’ shop only to find Severus still brewing.

“We’re closed--” Severus looked up, his expression clearing. “Oh, it’s you. What are you doing here?” 

Harry hummed. “I came to fetch you. I expected you home hours ago.” 

Severus blinked. “Oh?” 

“Yep.” Harry smiled, sauntering from the door and towards the counter where Severus stood. “Summer shop hours are supposed to be shorter than regular hours, remember?” 

“They are.” Severus glanced at the clock. “Ah, yes, I see. I suppose I am late. Well, I’m almost done here. Just give me a few moments and we can leave.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” murmured Harry as he rounded the counter. “Seems to me we’re just getting started here.” 

Severus, clever man that he was, caught on immediately. “Is that so?” he purred, casting a quick Stasis Charm on his cauldron. “What exactly did you have in mind, then?” 

Harry licked his lips, reaching for the buttons on Severus’ brewing robes. “I was thinking we could enjoy some summer hours of our own.” He smoothed his palm over the bit of Severus’ bare chest he had revealed, smiling when Severus’ breath hitched.

Severus smirked. “You know, I don’t often say this, but you do have some good ideas. On occasion.” 

Harry, leaning in to nibble Severus’ jaw, laughed softly. “I know.” 

“We should take this into the back, however,” said Severus, cupping Harry’s arse. “Since our current position is hardly private.” 

“Or we could stay here,” Harry countered, arching against Severus. “This spot seems like a good one for what I have in mind.” 

“And what is that exactly?” Although, from the glint in Severus’ eye, Harry was sure he had an idea.

Harry grinned, slipping his hand into Severus’ pants and grasping his cock. “Oh, you know. A little bit of this, a little bit of that.”

“A _little_?” Severus murmured. “I’ll have you know that nothing about me is little.”

“True enough,” whispered Harry, gasping as Severus reciprocated by reaching into _his_ trousers.

Things had just started getting interesting when--

“I say, are you still open?” 

Harry’s eyes went wide and he leaned over in time to glimpse an older woman standing just inside the door. 

Severus growled, and moving as quickly as Harry had ever seen, shoved Harry behind him. “I’m afraid we’re closed.” 

The woman coughed. “The sign wasn’t up and the door was unlocked, so--”

Raising his wand, Severus swished it and the woman was propelled outside, the door locking emphatically behind her and the shutters all dropping down.

Harry groaned, letting his head fall onto Severus’ shoulder. 

“Next time,” Severus murmured, “remember to lock up after you come in.” 

Harry exhaled, his mouth curving up into a smile. “So there’s going to be a next time?” 

“For us to fuck here in my shop?” Severus snorted. “Naturally. That’s why I posted summer hours in the first place. But for now, perhaps we should head home.” 

Harry smiled. “Lead on.” 

~


End file.
